


Pizza Nights

by bblank_spacee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, short pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblank_spacee/pseuds/bblank_spacee
Summary: Pizza guy mistakes Lena for Kara. Kara is an oblivious little sunshine puppy that gives Lena too many heart palpitations. :)





	

“Pizza is here,” Kara cheered even before there was a knock on the door. “Can you please go get it?” She added, giving Lena a quick peck on the cheek and making her signature puppy pout.

“Fine,” Lena sighed, “But only because you’re so cute.” She leaned in and stole a chaste kiss before getting up.

Lena opened the door to a delivery man who was about to knock.

“One large pepperoni pizza for Kara Danvers?” the man asked, once her recovered from his confusion of having the door opened before he even knocked.

“Yep,” Lena said, as she handed the man the money for the pizza along with a generous tip. “Thank you so much!”

“No, thank you Ms.Danvers,” the man happily exclaimed before leaving. “Have a great evening!”

“Did he just call you Ms.Danvers?” Kara yelled from back inside her apartment.

Lena walked over and crawled back into their makeshift fort in the middle of Kara’s apartment with the pizza. “Yeah, I think he thought I was you.”

“That’s kind of gay,” Kara calmly joked as she took a bite of the pizza.

Lena smiled lovingly at her girlfriend before replying, “well we are kind of gay babe…”

“Mhm,” Kara sounded, mouth still full of pizza. “I do like the sound of that though, Lena Danvers… Mrs.Danvers?” She nonchalantly threw out there as she resumed the movie they had been watching.

Lena on the other hand had a choking fit on a small bite of pizza.

“You okay?” Kara obliviously asked, gently patting Lena on the back and handing her some water.

“Yep, A-OK.” Lena got out. ‘Not like that little statement just sent my heart into overdrive or anything...’ she thought to herself.

Kara accepted the response easily and curled back into Lena’s side, pizza in hand, ready to enjoy the movie.

Lena however felt as if the slim velvet case (lined with lead of course) that she’s been carrying around in her purse for weeks was all of a sudden burning into her side.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always welcome :) even on super short oneshots like this   
> also, if you read my other fic, the last part should be going up tonight :)
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @bblank-spacee


End file.
